


We Start in Pieces

by LolaValillia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Demisexual Keith (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Matt Holt, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Sibling Allurance - Freeform, Underage Drug Use, but with a twist!, married shatt, maybe???, might add more?? how do u tag, oh and rated mature for swearing a lot, panromantic pidge, pidge also has ADHD, pidge and keith are technically siblings, silly meme keith bc i love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaValillia/pseuds/LolaValillia
Summary: It was dark, 4 am, and way colder than Keith ever wanted it to be on a, kinda, summer night. He sat casually on his phone looking through Instagram food videos when he heard the sound. He wasn’t fazed, it isn't new, the sharp bang of a gun and the slight reverb as the sound travels.What did I expect, it's Aurora.His small town just south of Denver isn't the worst, but it isn't the best thing either. He's lived here long enough to know that much.





	We Start in Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> also hello again, this is a new chapter is a way bc its basically the rewrite i said i was going to do but i just changed the last chapter so uh yeah its gonna be super familiar but if you read the version where they go camping instead of school reread this thanks sorry for all the change
> 
> uuh hi first actual fic that i wanna keep up with so uhh give me tips i need them a lot i have no idea what im doing  
> usernames  
> merlance: lance  
> Cheefkeef: Keith  
> Pidgeotto: Pidge  
> Sunshineboy: Hunk

 

It was dark, 4 am, and way colder than Keith ever wanted it to be on a, kinda, summer night. He sat casually on his phone looking through Instagram food videos when he heard the sound. He wasn’t fazed, it isn't new, the sharp bang of a gun and the slight reverb as the sound travels.

_What did I expect, it's Aurora._  

His small town just south of Denver isn't the worst, but it isn't the best thing either. He's lived here long enough to know that much.

He rolled his eyes and decided to move on, swiping from his explore page to his unread list of dms. His eyes skimmed over most of them, skipping over his own brothers attempt to send him a meme or two before giving up.

He decides eventually Pidge is deserving of his time, quickly reading over the tumblr story time just to laugh and read it again before liking the post and moving on.

He did this with most of his friends, because you see, most of them only send him one or two before he sees them, one friend on the other hand sends around thirty.

_It’s a good time waster at least._

Keith scrolls through Lance's dm thread laughing at most of them, unsure of how the hell he found any of them before a new message text scares him out of a video trance.

\---

**New message from Merlance**

**Merlance:** why the absolute hell are you up???

**Merlance:** it is in a matter of fact 4 am

**Cheefkeef:** im well aware of the time but I can ask the same

**Cheefkeef:** wHy ThE aBs0lUt3 HeLl ArE yOu Up???

**Merlance:** k rude I did nOt come here to be attacked

**Cheefkeef:** anyway what do u want lance

**Cheefkeef:** bc I might go sleep now

**Merlance:**  aw are you a tired biscuit??

**Merlance:** but I was just wondering bc its 4am and youre looking at my memes that’s usually concerning

**Merlance:** so is everything okay??

**Cheefkeef:**  yes im fine just lost track of time

**Merlance:** ok just checking!! Gn (read 4:34 am)

It was almost the end of summer vacation and the oddball group of sophomores were no longer sophomores with a tag along friend who’s now a sweet little freshman. So, Keith being Keith, he decided to downright fuck his sleep schedule right off the bat.

Keith sighed as he closed his phone and dropped it on his chest.  
  
His peace was quickly interrupted as the screen of his phone lit up, he rolled his eyes at the name.  
  
**Merlance** : hi sorry ik I was gonna let you sleep and all but  
  
**Merlance** : my phones being dumb and wont tell me londons time help??  
  
**Cheefkeef** : hold on  
  
**Cheefkeef** : its basically noon  
  
**Merlance** : fuck  
  
**Merlance** : I think shes at work  
  
**Cheefkeef** : lance shed quit her job if you called more than once every blue moon  
  
**Cheefkeef** : call her shes your sister  
  
**Merlance** : half sister but that’s irrelevant  
  
**Cheefkeef** : lance…  
  
**Merlance** : fuck

**merlance** : yeah okay  
  
**Merlance** : gn  
  
**Cheefkeef** : gn  
  
**Merlance** : !!! (read 4:56 am) 

\--  
Keith groaned at the light as the sun filtered through his open window, the slow knock at his door made him sigh and roll towards the noise to catch his brother Shiro slowly peeking into the room.  
  
“Yes?” Keith’s voice was scratchy and unused, his eyes slipping shut once more.  
  
“Uh, don't you have school?”  
  
“I don’t get up till seven” Keith opened one eye to stare at his brother.

“Oh, um, well it may or may not be eight?”

“Oh fuck.”

**sunshineboy** added **merlance** , **Cheefkeef** , and **pidgeotto** to **lemon shit**

**sunshineboy** : hey there you nice kiddos

**sunshineboy** : i hope you all know that im not going to first hour but uh

**Pidgeotto** : lmao big mood i hardly slept but to bad im already here

**Merlance** : lmao Mario kart???

**Pidgeotto** : is that even a question of course

**Cheefkeef** : I know you won so good job bud

**Merlance** : he lives!!!!!!

**Cheefkeef** : hardly

**Sunshineboy** : so Keith are you late because I know lance is and pidge isn’t

**Cheefkeef** : yeah

**Sunshineboy** : wlep good luck with out keith to keep you company in math

**Pidgeotto** : damn

**Pidgeotto** : wlep

**Merlance** : wlep

**Pidgeotto** : wdym i don't need keith but ima go bc sh e watch i n g

**Cheefkeef** : u turd

**Merlance** : lmaO

**Cheefkeef** : :O

**Merlance** : >:)

**Sunshineboy** : ok guys stop distracting pidge Ik shes lurking

**Pidgeotto** : fuCK

**Cheefkeef** : gO

**Merlance** : gO

**Merlance** : DRIFT

**Sunshineboy** : go!!!

**Pidgeotto** : going!!!

“-earth to Keith?” Shiro sounded almost bored.

“Uh, sorry, yeah?” Keith glanced over his shoulder, Shiro stood in the door frame, watching his brother closely.

“Nothing just checking in, we should go soon.” He held his prosthetic with his right arm, spinning it haphazardly not yet wanting to connect it. The arm was a feat of science, machine part almost perfectly replicating the human bones and tendons, each part moved fluidly and without problems.

Matt, Shiro’s fiance, made it with Pidge, his little sister. The two geniuses worked for months on the project and did everything they could to make it perfect. They succeeded.

“I just-” Shiro sighed and took a deep breath, “I just know you haven’t had friends like this before, you’ve never _let_ yourself have friends like this before. I-”

“I know,” Keith cut him off before he had the chance to go further. “But i’m learning to and this is a good chance to try a little harder. I want to try a little harder.”

Shiro smiled softly, “okay, let’s go?”

Keith smiled, “yeah.”

**Lemon shit**

**Pidgeotto** : I AM THE NEW SONIC

**Sunshineboy** : ?

**Pidgeotto** : I HAVE NEVER FINISHED A MATH TEST SO FAST

**Sunshineboy** : okay well not everyone was in college algebra as a sophomore so

**Cheefkeef** : LMA o

**Merlance** : pft i like to think im good at math

**Pidgeotto** : u thought

**Sunshineboy** : PIDGE

**Pidgeotto** : im jo k i n g lance ur super good at math

**Cheefkeef** : >:O

**Cheefkeef** : u whore

**Pidgeotto** : yep thats me

**Marlance** : k well i see hunks car outside so if i see it right he has a loT of coffee

**Merlance** : lets book it kids

**Cheefkeef** : COFF E E? ? BEt

**Sunshineboy** : i don't need this atte _ntion_

**Cheefkeef** : i

**Cheefkeef** : wh

**Merlance** : i hope u slip -hunk

**Cheefkeef** : okay!!! - keith

**Merlance** : bitch

“Wait, Keith, I got you chamomile because I know you shouldn’t have coffee.”

“Doesn’t stop me.” Keith said as he gratefully accepted the tea.

Lance stood by Hunk with his hands around the warmth of the coffee that he gulped down despite the temperature, “until you dissociate and get a migraine but okay.”

If looks could kill, Lance would be dead.

But Lance does die.

Because Pidge jumps on his back when he settled his cup back in front of him.

“Fuck, Pidge!” Lance flat out squawked.

“Well, I have to get back to the math class Keith is ditching, but thank you Hunk this is what I needed.” She quickly hopped from Lance and grabbed her coffee before quickly sprinting back towards the building.

“Bye!”

“Keith get comfy, there’s some blankets and i put my back seats down,” Hunk smiled at him and opened the door as he climbed into the massive car. “And I know you aren’t in class, same to you Lance..” He trailed off as he pulled the two into the car.

Lance turned to drape himself in the promised blankets, “This is fucking perfect.”

_Fucking god bless Hunk holy shit._

“This is- Thanks” Keith slid a glance back up at Hunk.

Lance couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh my gosh, decide on a sentence bud.” Lance was sitting between the two with his feet pushed against the ceiling.

“Lance, please sit right before I switch you with Keith.”

Lance gasped at his best friend, who shot him a playful smile.

“ _Fine_.” Hunk laughed as Lance tried to roll into a better position but ended up slamming his head and knees on the door.

“ _Ow- fuck.”_

Keith couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of him as Lance cradled his head in his hands whispering more curses.

\---

**Lemon shit**

**Merlance** : Pidge is math going as good as these fucking blankets

**Pidgeotto** : Damn i wasnt gonna stay but now i wish i would have this shit sucks

**Cheefkeef** : hunk says his car is still open for snuggling business

**Merlance** : wait keith wtf i thought u were asleep

**Cheefkeef** : lmaO nope ive been playing gamesss

**Pidgeotto** : okay u slithery snake

**Merlance** : fefsemgdjgks holy shit

**Sunshineboy** : this is why ur my fave

**Pidgeotto** : ive been blessed thank you

**Cheefkeef** : damn im hurt

**Merlance** : me too but what can u do

**Pidgeotto** : lmao i guess my math teacher is to done with us shes letting us out like super early so uh bet im coming

Pidge in the car added way more energy than Keith had been actually ready for, but he welcomed the loud laughs and vine recitals to help pass the time.

The aux passed around slowly, every few songs or so Hunk would insist on another music set. Even though Lance and Keith, who were played in succession, had basically the same music taste. They all sang along regardless if Keith’s emo songs slipped into the mix or Lance’s spanish sung in rapid syllables or Pidges techo rap blasted it’s bass a little too loud or when Hunk’s popular mix played a famous throwback they hadn’t heard in years. The period wasn’t even halfway over, but Keith was having more fun than he’d had in a long, long time.

“Oh shit- hey Keith!” Hunk basically fell from the car and ran towards the other side of the car where Keith held the door open for Lance and pidge who were whining about going back to class.

“Since the two of us have this next period off too,” he shifted his eyes towards lance as he battled Pidge over something unheard, “do you wanna go run by sonic or something?”

Keith blinked. Then blinked again, “uh- I mean i don’t see why not- i guess. I don't have any money but-”

Hunk interrupted with a smile, “I was planning on covering you either way.”

**Operation lion king**

**Sunshineboy** : phase one complete ;)

**Pidgeotto** : ;)

**Author's Note:**

> hi there i hope you enjoyed it uh tell me if theres something off about things i wanna know and all that fun stuff!!  
> hmu on [tumblr](https://lolavalillia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
